Anything for You (Wishful)
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: Iris means a lot to Cilan, but does she know how much? Wishfulshipping Drabble, Iris x Cilan, Pokemon/Pokémon one-shot!


**This takes place a month or so after Ash left Cilan and Iris to go to Kalos, close to the time when Serena received Fennekin, and almost a year before the events of **_**The Ash Conspiracy: Down in Flames**_**, which is my main fanfic. I appreciate reviews – a lot! – and please check out my other one-shots along with the Ash Conspiracy! **

**Disclaimer: I… *gasp* …don't… *gasp* …own… *gasp* …Pokemon! *sigh* Glad that's over. **

**Enjoooyyyy! ;3 **

…

Cilan mulled over his book, which he really had no interest in. He was now sitting at one of the dining tables in the restaurant he and his brothers shared. The best word to describe his mood was probably bored. There hadn't been any challengers to the gym since the Unova League took place, except one trainer who did it only for fun and chose not to accept a badge – to Cilan, it came off as somewhat rude. Since Cilan returned to the gym after traveling with Ash, he didn't always have much to do, besides his brothers' restaurant. When new challengers got their licenses later this month, things would heat up again, and of course he'd be starting classes at Striaton University, but until then, Cilan had a lot of time on his hands.

"Cilan?"

"Hm?" Cilan looked up, mildly surprised. Seeing the face of the one who spoke his name, the surprise faded into a smile. "Iris! Decided to drop by? How are you doing?"

Iris, however, wasn't smiling. She looked more like she was pouting, actually. "Cilan," she said hesitantly, "Remember when we passed through Opelucid City, back when we were traveling with Ash?"

"Yes, I do." Cilan replied carefully. He was curious as to why Iris was troubled, and did not want to upset her any more than she was. "Is there… something wrong?"

Iris sighed and plopped down on a chair next to him. "Drayden wants me to go back and train with him, and stay at Opelucid Academy. The village Elder says I should go. The only problem is, I'd be there for three months straight, and I'd leave next Monday."

Cilan blinked, surprised by the news. "Opelucid City… it's a five hours' drive from Striaton, isn't it?"

Iris nodded, looking no happier. "Yeah. I wanna go, but… well, I wouldn't get to see Shannon or the Elder or anyone very much, and…" Iris exhaled, then continued softly. "I wouldn't get to see you."

Cilan drew in a quick breath. A crazy idea popped into his head… but no, surely it wouldn't work!

"Well, Iris… how about if I came with you?"

It was a crazy suggestion indeed, and yet perhaps not so much. There wouldn't be any challengers to his gym for about a month, at least, and if Chili and Cress needed his help, they could call. Cilan could stay with Iris in her room in Opelucid Academy. He could even help her train!

Iris, meanwhile, was shocked. "You? Come with me? Are you serious?" The surprise melted into an eager smile as she realized that he was. "Oh, that'd be wonderful! Come on!" Iris grabbed Cilan's hand and pulled him out of his chair and down the hall to his bedroom. "Let's go get you packed!"

Cilan gasped as Iris pulled him along, but he soon began to laugh. "All right, I'm coming!"

As Cilan began to pack up his belongings, Iris bounced around the room excitedly. "This'll be great! I'm so excited! Wow, I can't believe you're coming!" Iris gushed, then turned to Cilan. Her face was flushed pink from all her bouncing, and she was smiling from ear to ear.

That smile brought back memories.

Memories of Iris smiling at him in times past, calling him a kid, complimenting his cooking with her mouth full of macaroons, and even teaching him to swing from trees. Memories of Iris putting her hand on his absentmindedly as they talked at his house, which they had been doing a lot lately.

Cilan reached for Iris's hand and pulled her a little bit closer – not to the point that it was uncomfortable; just a little bit. "Well," he said, laughter in his voice. "Are you going to help me pack, if you're so excited?"

Iris nodded slowly, and then stopped. A devilish grin came onto her face, and she shoved Cilan backwards. He stumbled back and fell onto the bed. "Whoa!" He cried in surprise, as he landed on his back on his bedclothes, kept ever neat.

Then Iris grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Cilan's head. It hit him full in the face. Cilan yelled out in surprise, and then smiled darkly. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it?" Cilan grabbed another pillow and hit Iris with it. She squealed and tossed a teddy bear at him – why Cilan had a teddy bear, Iris supposed, was a question she shouldn't ask – and before they knew it, they were in a full-on pillow fight.

Of course, in a pillow fight, the room is often left a mess – and such was indeed the case after Cilan's and Iris's little spar. They both collapsed onto the bed laughing, eventually.

Iris suddenly stood up. She surveyed the damage, and her eyebrows knit together. "Cilan, look at this mess!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, I…"

Cilan cut Iris off with a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he assured gently. "Now, I suggest we get back to packing. We've much to do, if I'm going to Opelucid with you for three months!"

Iris smiled at Cilan, her eyes glowing with delight, no more trace of worry on her face. "Thanks, Cilan. This… this means the world to me."

Cilan laughed gently. "Anything for you, Iris."


End file.
